


Always the Unexpected Things - Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [6]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Halstead's sister, Kissing, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Sister - Freeform, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Hank never thought he’d be in another relationship, nevertheless have another child.  Yet, here he was, sitting across from Y/N Halstead, his girlfriend of one year.





	1. Chapter 1

Hank never thought he’d be in another relationship, nevertheless have another child.  Yet, here he was, sitting across from Y/N Halstead, his girlfriend of one year.  He remembered the day they met.

They were in the middle of a work day, loaded up on paperwork.  Hank heard someone calling up that Halstead had a visitor that was being sent up.  Hank walked out of his office to get coffee, noticing Halstead wasn’t even at his desk.  He scoffed.  He was probably somewhere with Erin.  Ever since he said he didn’t care if they were dating or not, they’d been sneaking around.  Hank walked back out with his coffee, halting when he saw a gorgeous woman standing there, looking around awkwardly.  Antonio looked at her, checking her out.  He stood up, offering his hand.

“Antonio Dawson.  You’re here for Halstead?”

“Yeah, Y/N Halstead.  His sister.”

“Well, why don’t you…”

“You can sit in my office and wait,” Hank cut in.

They both looked over at Hank.

“Thanks.  That would be great… Sergeant Voight, right?”

“Hank Voight,” he said, holding out his hand.

Y/N sashayed over and shook Hank’s hand.  She walked into his office, leaving Hank and Antonio to watch her go.  Hank turned to Antonio.

“Don’t you go something to do?”

“Well…”

“How about you go do it.  Just do something than just sit there drooling.”

Antonio put up his hands, turning away to go back to his paperwork.

Hank walked into his office, closing the door.  Y/N was sitting in front of his desk.  He stood behind the chair opposite her, leaning on the back of it.

“You’re Halstead’s sister?”

“Yeah.  Jay’s the younger one by a year.”

“What do you do?”

“I work with narcotics.”

“Narcotics, huh?  Tough job.”

“Yeah, it can be.”

“How long?”

“Three years.  I know, most get chewed up and spit out in a year,” Y/N said, smiling.  “I feel like I’m being interrogated, Sergeant Voight.”

“Call me Hank.”

“Hank it is, then, only if you call me Y/N.”

“I’ve got no problem with that, only one condition.”

“What’s that, Hank?”

“Have dinner with me.”

Y/N smirked.

“Alright, I’ll meet you here tonight, 8 p.m.”

Hank nodded, and opened the door to his office.

“Halstead, your sister is here.”

Jay stood from his desk, walking over to Hank’s office and peering in.

“Y/N?  What are you doing here?”

“Just making a date with your Sergeant.”

Hank shot her a look, thrown by her answer.  Jay’s jaw dropped.

“You’re screwing with me, right Y/N?”

Y/N laughed, slapping Jay’s shoulder.

“I need your help with something tomorrow.  Keep your phone on.”

“I thought you said you needed my help tonight?”

“I’ve got plans.” Y/N walked by Jay and out of the office.  She looked over her shoulder.

“See you tonight, Hank.”

She shot him a wink before walking out.

“Who was that?” Adam said as he leaned back in his chair.

Jay and Hank shot him a look before Jay turned back to Hank.

“My sister?  What was she here for, a minute?”

Hank shrugged.

“She’s an adult.”

Jay went to talk again, but Hank ignored him walking.  Jay shot Erin a look, but she only grinned, shaking her head. 

That was the beginning of it all for Y/N and Hank.  A year had passed, and now they were sitting across from each other at Hank’s place.  They were eating dinner when Y/N got sick, having to rush to the bathroom.  Hank followed closely behind, holding her hair as she threw up into the toilet.  Hank leaned down, running a hand over her back.

“Are you alright?”

Y/N looked up at Hank, tears caught in her lashes. 

“I feel like I’m gonna throw up half my stomach.”

She groaned.  Hank shushed her, murmuring that it would be alright.  When she finally finished throwing up, Hank helped her wash up and get into bed.  The next morning, Y/N woke up nauseous.  Hank found her in the bathroom, throwing up her guts.  Hank leaned on the doorway.

“You should go get checked out.”

She looked up, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Alright.  I’ll call in.  Hank, could you not tell Jay.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I just don’t want him to worry, alright.”

“Yeah.  Just call me when you find something out.”

Y/N gave him a tight smile, trying to convince Hank she would be fine.  He reluctantly left for work, showing up five minutes late, which immediately piqued the curiosity of the detectives.

“He’s never late,” Jay said pointing towards Hank’s office.

“Maybe something came up,” Erin offered, with half a shrug.

“Like what?  He’d kill one of us if we were late,” Adam shot in.

Kevin barely nodded when Hank walked back out and started putting up photos on the board while telling them their new case.  An hour later, Hank was in the car with Antonio, both of them watching Erin and Jay go in, in case they need back-up.  His phone rang.  He looked down at the caller ID.  Antonio glanced at Hank’s phone, seeing Y/N’s name pop up.

“I’m watching Halstead and Lindsey.  Take that.”

Hank nodded in thanks and picked up his phone.

“What did the doctor say?”

Antonio shot Hank a quick look before minding his own business and looking back to where Halstead and Lindsey were.

“You’re sure you’re fine?... We’re talking when you get home.”

Hank hung up shooting a look to Antonio.

“She alright.”

“Says so.”

“You don’t believe her?”

Hank didn’t respond.  He nodded forward, gesturing in front of them.

“They need back-up in there?”

Lindsey and Halstead walked out with someone handcuffed in front of them.

“I think they got everything handled.”

“Alright, let’s head back.”

Hank left early, telling the detectives they could head home too.  For the second time that day, they were thrown off.  Erin immediately shook her head when Jay, Adam, and Kevin shot her looks. 

“I honestly don’t know.”

“He tells you everything.”

“What about your sister.  He is dating her,” Kevin pointed out.

“No way.  The last time I talked to her about their relationship I wanted to shoot myself.  I now way more than I should.”

Jay couldn’t stop shaking his head, walking out and ignoring the looks people shot towards him. 

When Hank got home, he immediately called out for Y/N.

“Y/N, you here?”

“In the bathroom!”

Hank stormed in, wrapping his arms around Y/N. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s really wrong?”

“Yeah… I’m pregnant.”

Hank looked at her.

“Pregnant?”

Y/N nodded.  Hank nodded, unsure of what to say for a moment, but then he kissed Y/N’s forehead.

“We’re gonna have a baby.”  Hank cracked a smile.

“We’re having a baby”

Hank pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her even tighter.  The thought kept running through his head.  He was having another kid.  Never in a million year did he think he’d be having another kid.

“You know I love you.”

“I love you too, Hank.”

Y/N decided to resign from narcotics, at least temporarily.  She was now on desk duty at Intelligence, something Hank got for he just to make sure she’d actually go on leave rather than linger around too long at the job.  She hadn’t told Jay yet, but she knew she’d need to when she walked into Intelligence without having to get buzzed up.  Jay looked twice at her when she walked in, her bag in hand, with her gun and badge on.

“What are you doing here?”

“About that,” Y/n scratched the back of her neck.  “You got a minute, Jay?”

“Sure.”

He followed her into the break room, watching for nervous ticks he’d remembered from when they were growing up and she’d get caught sneaking back into the house late at night or came home smelling like liquor. 

“What’s wrong?  I’m not stupid, Y/N.  I can tell something’s wrong.”

“Calm down, Jay.  It’s nothing bad.”

Jay stood still, leaning on the counter.

“Alright.  Whatever it is, you can tell me.  I’m not gonna judge.”

“Well, I’m holding you to that.  I’m pregnant.”

“The hell?  You mean…”

“I’m having a baby with Hank.”

“Okay… wow…”

Hank knocked on the door.

“You done?  We got a case to work.”

Jay looked between Hank and Y/N, sighing before shooting them both a small.

“Congrats,” he said, although he still looked slightly freaked out by the news.

“Thanks.  Y/N you’re taking calls, right?”

She shot him a mock salute.

“You got it Sergeant.”

Hank shook his head, smirking.

“We’ll talk when we get back.  Halstead, everyone left already.  It’s you and me.  We’re going as back-up.”

Y/N swallowed a laugh at the thought of the two of them being stuck in a car together.  Jay shot her a look before he walked out to grab his jacket.  Hank waited in the doorway, gesturing for Y/N to come over.  When she did, he pulled her into a quick kiss.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll be here manning the calls.”

“Take care.”

“You got it Serg,” she said with a smirk before sauntering off to her new desk.

Hank shook his head.

“Let’s go Halstead.”

Jay shot his sister a look

“We’re talking to when I get back.”

“I don’t doubt it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is super protective, but Y/N wants to stay on the job as long as she can, regardless of how far along in the pregnancy she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes & No – So, I got a request for a fluffy Voight Imagine, so I decided to mix it with an idea I had for a part 2 to Always the Unexpected Things.  
> 
>  

 

It had been a few months since Y/N started her new desk job at Intelligence.  She was pretty far along in her pregnancy, but she was still lingering.  If she was being honest, she didn’t want to stop working.  She loved her job at narcotics, she even loved her job here, though it could be boring some days.  She didn’t want to sit around at her at Hank’s place.  She knew she wouldn’t be able to do that.  So, she found herself showing up even though she caught Hank’s gaze every morning when she climbed into the passenger seat of the car.  He was overprotective.  She knew that, but she’d hoped he would at least feel a little more secure considering she was in his sight at work.  Today, she just couldn’t keep quiet.

“What’s wrong?”

She laid a palm over her stomach, tilting her head at Hank as he drove them to work.

“Nothing.  Nothing.  When are you planning to go on maternity leave?”

She sighed, looking out the window of the car as they drove down blocks she knew like the back of her hand.  She let herself get distracted looking at the houses until she felt Hank’s gaze on her as he stopped at a red light.

“The last second possible.  I love my job, Hank.”

“You wouldn’t be quitting.”

She reached over, placing her hand on his forearm.

“I know… I just, don’t want to go yet.  I’ve been so used to working… I can’t imagine just staying at home.”

Hank sighed, remaining quiet for the rest of the ride.  Once they got to work, he pulled into a spot and turned off the car, but he didn’t get out.  Instead, he turned to Y/N, running a hand through her hair before placing it on her growing stomach.  His thumb rubbed circular patterns softly.

“Hank…”

“I just want to make sure you and the baby are okay, but as long as you say you want to stay, then I won’t ask again.  Just, please don’t push yourself.”

Y/N smiled broadly and leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Hank’s lips.

“I promise I won’t.  Now, let’s go.  You don’t want to be late.”

The day passed by as it normally did.  Y/N took calls for Intelligence, occasionally buzzing people up.  It was a pretty slow day though, so sometime after lunch, when the office was pretty empty, Y/N found herself sitting at her desk with Hank’s hands on her shoulder.  She was trying focus on writing something down, but Hank seemed focused on distracting her as he rubbed her shoulder, kneading the tense muscles.  Y/N couldn’t help but let a moan slip from her lips, completely unaware of her brother walking in with Erin. 

“Seriously?” Jay exclaimed as he heard his sister.

Erin tried to smother laughter at Jay’s exasperation.  Y/N could barely be bothered to blush as she leaned her head against Hank’s arm, reaching up with one hand to keep him from removing his hands. 

“She’s already pregnant,” Jay muttered once he reached his desk.

“How are you doing?” Erin asked to draw the attention away from Jay considering Hank had narrowed his eyes at him.

“As good as I can be considering there’s an entire human being inside me.”

Erin chuckled, but Jay glanced at his sister, concern evident.

“You’re positive?  You know Will can check you out whenever.”

Y/N’s face screwed up.

“First off, I’m perfectly fine.  Second, I’m not having my brother check on me because next thing I know, you’ll be trying to get me to let him deliver the baby.”

Jay rolled his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“As if you’re not.”

As they continued to bicker, Hank leaned down, kissing Y/N’s cheek.

“I’ve got to do something.  Be back soon.”

He disappeared off into his office. 

“What’s up with him?” Jay questioned.

“I know this might seem strange to you, but some people work,” Y/N sassed at him.

Jay scoffed while Erin chuckled.  Erin got up as the two siblings continued going back and forth, knocking on Hank’s door.

“Come in.”

She walked in, shutting the door behind her.

“How are you doing?”

Hank looked up from the papers in front of him, giving Erin a tired smile.

“Great.  Really.”

“But?  I feel like there’s a but to that statement.”

“I wish Y/N would consider taking it easy.”

Erin scoffed.

“She’s taking it plenty easy sitting there all day.  Think of it her way, Hank.  Would you want to spend all day at home?  No one to talk to, or in her case, annoy,” Erin said with a grin and a glance out the window at the two siblings bickering at one another, sarcastic comments clearly being thrown back and forth.

Hank watched Y/N theatrically say something to Jay, a huge smile spread across her face, her teeth showing as she ran her tongue over them.  Jay said something, his grin equally big, and Y/N began laughing, covering her mouth with one hand.  There she was laughing it up with her brother, and Hank wanted to make her stay home?

“I wouldn’t.  She surely keeps Halstead on his toes.  It must be hell between you two.”

Erin glanced at Hank, realizing her and Jay must have not been keeping it that well hidden between them.  She looked a bit sheepish, but Hank gave her a smile.

“It’s fine.  As long as your happy and it doesn’t interfere, who am I to oppose.”

“Thanks, Hank.  Just so you’ll worry less, she’ll eventually stay home.  Just don’t pressure her.  It’ll happen when it should.”

Hank stood, opening the door.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Him and Erin walked out, causing Y/N and Jay to stop talking, glancing at them.  Y/N spotted their smiles.

“What’s up with you two?”

“Nothing.  You get any calls from Platt?” Erin asked, deflecting from the inquiry.

“Oh, um yeah.  She said a package got delivered from Gangs, but they said it wasn’t a rush.”

Erin nodded, shooting Jay a look.

“I’m gonna go get it.”

“I’ll come with you,” Jay volunteered.

Once Y/N and Hank were left alone again, she stood from her desk, walking over to where he was leaning in the doorway to his office.  She wrapped her arms around him, best she could considering her large stomach between them. 

“So, what were you and Erin talking about.”

“How her and Jay are good for each other,” Hank fibbed.  He meant it, but he wasn’t going to admit it in that many words to either of them directly.

Y/N raised an eyebrow.

“She finally told you?”

“No, but I’m not stupid.  You knew?”

Y/N shrugged.

“I hound Jay all the time.  He knew I’d figure it out eventually.”

Y/N leaned in, kissing Hank.  His arms slide around her waist.

“So, I was thinking…”

“That’s never good.”

“Hahaha.  No, I was thinking I’d stay working until I give birth.”

“Y/N…”

“Hear me out.  Please?”

Hank took in Y/N’s large eyes pleading with him and nodded.

“First off, what could be safer than working with you just a few feet away from me.  Second, I don’t want to be alone when my water breaks.  Third, I love coming to work with you, Jay, and everyone else.  I love being around family.”

Hank took in Y/N’s words, nodding once it hit him Erin was right.  She’d know if it was too much for her, and until she thought it was too much, Hank would just make sure she was comfortable and safe at work.

“I’ll support whatever you choose, so if that’s it, then I’ll support your decision.”

 Y/N’s nervous smile grew into a genuine one.  She pulled Hank back into another kiss.

“Thank you,” she whispered against his lips.

“I’d support anything you decided, I just want you to know that.”

They stood there, holding each other, until they heard a loud and frustrated sigh.

“Again!  I can’t wait for you to just give birth already,” they heard Jay say as him and Erin walked back in, package in hand. 

Erin chuckled, dragging Jay away.  Y/N looked up at Hank, shrugging.

“Alright, so I like to come work with you and the rest of the time minus my brother.”

Hank chuckled, kissing Y/N forehead.

“Whatever you say.  I love you, Y/N.”

“Love you too, Hank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this. Like always, comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Hank have a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request on Tumblr, so I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. Hope everyone enjoys this!

It had been a year since Y/N had her and Hank’s child, Lindsey, who was obviously named after Erin.  As much as she hated staying home from work, she had decided to stay home with Lindsey until she was at least going to school.  That had been a decision Hank fully supported, although he insisted he would support any decision she made.  She was currently at home, Lindsey in her arms, on the verge of sleep.  Hank always seemed to be better at putting their daughter to sleep than she was.  She remembered when she’d gone out with Erin and Kim, and she’d come home to find Hank asleep on couch with Lindsey asleep on his chest, her tiny hands gripping on of his hands.  Even when he’d woken up, Lindsey didn’t.  She always seemed to be able to rest easily when wrapped in her father’s arms.  Right now, though, Y/N was just praying for Lindsey to fall asleep.  She hoped Lindsey would be asleep by the time Jay and Erin came over.  They were going to take care of Lindsey for the night.  Of course, Jay wanted to spend time with his niece.  Y/N was ready to have a night alone with Hank.  He always worked so hard, but also tried to make time for Y/N and Lindsey.  Along with Erin, they were his family, all he had left after Justin died.  Lindsey had just fallen asleep when the bell rang.  Y/N placed Lindsey down in her crib, and then answered the odor, letting in Jay and Erin. 

“Where’s my beautiful niece?”

Y/N laughed with Erin at Jay’s eagerness.  She gave Lindsey’s diaper bag to him before going over to gently pick up her daughter.  Jay had a snuggie strapped to his chest, which is where Lindsey was placed.

“Call me if anything happens, don’t hesitate.”

The two nodded.

“It’ll be fine, Y/N,” Erin reassured her.  “I’ll keep Jay in line.”

“Thanks, Erin.”

The two laughed as Jay rolled his eyes, feigning hurt.  Y/N hugged them and kissed Lindsey on the forehead.

Around an hour later, Hank came home just as Y/N was finishing up dinner.  She was putting the food on plates when he walked into the kitchen.  She didn’t even realize he was there until she felt his arms around her waist.

“Smells good.”

Y/N jumped from the unexpected contact.

“Crap, you scared me,” she said, turning around in his arms.

Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting about the food she’d been plating.  She placed a chaste kiss, humming into his lips as Hank’s hands moved, one sliding beneath her shirt to grip her hip and the other moving down the curve of her hips towards her as and then to the tops of the back of her thigh. Y/N kissed down Hank’s neck, whimpering at the loss of contact as he moved his hands away, moving the food across the counter.  He lifted Y/N onto the counter, and she hooked her legs around his waist.  She deepened the kiss as their lips met again.  Hank’s grip tightened around her.  She broke the kiss for a moment, taking a breath. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” she murmured, leaning into his embrace.

She felt Hank nod, his lips catching her cheek, and then her collarbone.  He gripped her thighs, lifting her from the counter and carrying her up the stairs.

They were laying in bed when Y/N’s phone went off.  She reluctantly broke from Hank’s hold, leaning over to check the message.  She let out a huff of laughter, drawing Hank’s attention.  He chuckled. 

“Halstead looks like he’s got his hands full.”

They laughed ta the photo Erin sent them of Lindsey pulling on Jay’s hair, making a complete and utter mess.

“She’s adorable.”

Y/N put down her phone and laid back down with Hank.

“Of course, she is.  She’s got your eyes.”

Y/N blushed, hiding her face in Hank’s chest.  Hank lifted her chin.

“Let’s have another one.”

Y/N looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by the comment.  Lindsey hadn’t even been planned, and now Hank want another baby.  Y/N certainly wasn’t against the idea.

“Well, I guess we ought to get to it then.”

Y/N climbed on top of Hank, and he quickly leaned up to meet her lips.

 

Extra Scene:

Jay and Erin came over the next day for breakfast.  While Y/N finished up the pancakes and bacon, Hank, Erin, Jay, and Lindsey sat at the table.  It had been a month since Hank shocked Y/N by asking for another baby.  Now she just needed to tell her brothers.  She’d already called Will.  He was easy considering this would be Y/N’s second kid.  Jay would probably be a different conversation altogether.  Maybe the food and Lindsey’s adorableness would help the situation.  Y/N put down the food, grinning uneasily, immediately throwing Jay off.

“What?  What is it now?”

Jay sounded as if he was accusing his sister of murder.  He knew her too well sometimes.  Y/N decided to just bite the bullet.

“Lindsey is getting a baby brother or sister!”

Erin laughed at Jay’s dropped jaw.  She quickly bit her lip, holding back her laughter.

“Congrats, Y/N.  Hank.”

“Thanks, Erin,” Hank said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Y/N throwed a piece of bacon at her brother, snapping him out of shock.

“Yeah, congrats,” he said, still dazed.  Erin elbowed him, and Jay snapped out of it completely, as surprisingly, he laughed.  They all looked at him like he was crazy until he spoke.  “I’m going to be an uncle again!”

They all laughed at Jay’s realization.  His attention quickly shifted to Lindsey, who had somehow stolen his phone.  Hank took Y/N’s hand on the table, gripping it loosely.  They both watched their daughter wrap Jay around her tiny finger.  Thank god for her, they both thought, glancing at one another.  They smirked lightly as they watched Lindsey lightly slap Jay’s face, causing everyone to break out into laughter.  Y/N could only imagine how much joy their next baby would bring into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
